Confusion
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: Perasaan ini semakin tak menentu, segala keraguan menyelimuti keduanya. / AU, OOC (maybe). DLDR, NGGAK NERIMA SPAM DAN KRITIK YANG NGGAK MEMBANGUN!


**Huaa, akhirnya kelar juga ngedit CERPEN PERTAMA yang author buat! (gara-gara tugas bahasa indonesia waktu kelas 2 SMP). Kali ini author pilih pairing IchiHime dari Bleach, author sedih kalo buka fanfic kebanyakan cerita Bleach pairingnya Ichigo-Rukia atau Ulquiorra-Orihime. Ada siih yang IchiHime tapi hampir seluruhnya sad ending! *jongkok dipojokan***

**Maka dari itu author persembahkan #DUAK *ditendang readers***

**Readers : Banyak omong lo!**

**Author : Yaelah, pembukaannya dikit kok, boleh ya?**

**Readers : Nggak! *ngacungin golok sama toya***

**Author : Eeeh- itu senjata jangan buat mainan, khusus buat lomba.**

**Readers *nempelin kertas pengumuman* "LOMBA BUNUH AUTHOR"**

**Author : *lari maraton* Ammpuuunn! Maksud gue lomba silat!**

**SKIP**

**Orihime : Gomen atas gangguannya. Silahkan lanjutin baca.**

**Ichigo : Gimana tuh nasip author? Kasihan...**

**Orihime *geleng-geleng kepala***

**Uryuu : Biarin aja, yang penting ceritanya udah publish. *keluar sambil baca buku***

**Orihime : Ishida-kun seram!**

**Ichigo : Cih! Dasar quincy nggak berperasaan.**

***anak panah melayang* JLEP**

**Author : URYUU-CHAN JANGAN BUNUH PEMERAN UTAMANYA!**

**Uryuu : Cerewet. Jangan pake suffix 'chan' ke gue! *anak panah melayang lagi***

**Author : GYAAAA! TOLOOOOONG!**

**SKIP**

**Orihime : Kali ini beneran skip. Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach # Tite Kubo**

**Confusion # Lulukey Ulhalulu  
**

**Cast : Inoue Orihime, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Sora, Schiffer Ulquiorra, Harribel Tia**

**warning : AU, maybe OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Hari ini gue lagi bete banget. Matematika pelajaran paling beraaat, malah tugasnya banyak, bikin tambah frustasi.'** Orihime mencoret-coret note kecil yang jadi teman setianya di saat dia bosan.

Krriiiiinngg!

Orihime menghela nafas. "Huft, akhirnya istirahat juga."

Dia merapikan coretan-coretan di mejanya, kalau sedang pelajaran Matematika, Orihime malah asyik menulis apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Hime, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ichigo, sohibnya sejak kecil.

Ichigo termasuk kategori cowok populer di sekolahnya, hanya saja dia nggak peka, cewek-cewek cantik yang nembak dia ditolak semua, ckckck.

Orihime menyusul Ichigo yang keluar kelas duluan. Sesampainya di kantin, yang ramai penduduk sekolahnya, Orihime duduk di meja yang dekat stand penjual ramen.

"Lo ramen apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Biasaaa." jawab Orihime, sambil ngambil dua teh botol di kulkas dan membukanya.

"Paman, ramen ori dua, yang satu nggak pake sayur." teriak Ichigo pada penjual ramen itu.

Orihime duduk lagi, menyodorkan satu teh botol ke Ichigo. Sambil menunggu pesanan, dia melihat-lihat suasana di kantin.

Matanya berhenti di satu titik. Di sana ada Tia, yang entah kenapa suka memusuhi Orihime, sedang mencari perhatian cowok bernama Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra ketua osis dan dia juga kalangan cowok populer, bahkan fansnya sampai luar sekolah.

Tia memang primadona sekolah, tapi sayang sifatnya tak secantik wajahnya, sombong, angkuh, penindas. Bidadari turun dari neraka!

Ulquiorra berdiri dari kursinya, dan melangkah pergi, terlihat jelas kalau dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Tia.

Orihime menahan tawanya, "Rasain lo!" umpatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tuh si centil Tia, dikacangin ma Ulquiorra. Gue jadi pengen ketawa kenceng biar tu anak ngaca!" kata Orihime.

"Hmm, si Ulquiorra tuh cakep, tapi kelewat pendiem, stay cool, gue suka! Gimana menurut lo?" lanjutnya, meminta pendapat Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu, tak berkomentar.

"Yaelah, lo ini diminta pendapat, jawabannya ngangkat bahu mulu."

Ichigo cuma tersenyum mendengar komentar Orihime.

Pesanan pun datang, mereka mulai asyik dengan mangkuk bakso masing-masing, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Orihime, karna Ichigo malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Buruan gih dimakan, keburu dingin." Orihime mengingatkan.

"Iyaaa, ni juga masih panas, bawel." Ichigo kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Orihime mencibir. 'Gini nih si Ichigo kalo ngambek, nyuekin gue trus manggil bawel.'

Orihime kembali menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Hime..." panggil Ichigo.

Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, "Hm?"

"Gue mau pindah." kata Ichigo.

"Ooh..."

Ichigo bingung dengan tanggapan Orihime yang terkesan cuek.

Tapi sedetik kemudia Orihime berhenti dari kegiatan mengunyah ramennya. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan shock.

Orihime menelan ramennya dan meminum teh botol sebelum berkomentar "Serius lo? Jangan ngibul gitu ah, nggak lucu!"

"Ck, gue nggak bohong. Nih lo baca." Ichigo menyodorkan ponselnya.

Orihime mulai membaca pesan yang ternyata dari ayah Ichigo.

**'Papa sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu, besok barang-barang mau dikirimkan ke rumah baru, mungkin butuh waktu 5 hari barang-barang kita sampai disana, selama itu kamu masih boleh bersekolah. Papa, Mama, Karin dan Yuzu berangkat setelah mengurus pengiriman barang-barang.'**

Orihime menyembalikan ponsel itu setelah selesai membaca.

"Kemana?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo menghela nafas, dia merasa berat mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"London."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"London."**

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang.

'Jauh banget!' Orihime menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, dia sama sekali tak berminat dengan penjelasan guru ekonomi tentang perdagangan internasional.

Pikirannya kembali ke pembicaraan istirahat tadi.

**[flashback]**

"London?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo mengangguk. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada gadis di depannya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak ingin pergi, tapi keadaan tak berpihak.

"Papa dapet proyek disana." jelas Ichigo.

Orihime mengaduk-aduk ramen di depannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi tak punya nafsu makan.

Ayah Ichigo seorang arsitek yang memang cukup terkenal, desain-desainnya sudah menembus pasar dunia.

Pasti ayah Ichigo mendapat proyek besar yang mengharuskan keluarga mereka ikut pindah.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai bel masuk mengharuskan mereka kembali pada dunia nyata.

**[end]**

Kriiiiinngg!

Bel pulang sekolah membuyarkan lamunan Orihime, dia membereskan alat-alat tulisnya.

Sementara di kelas lain, Ichigo masih saja menatap kosong ke depan.

Sampai ada seseorang duduk disebelahnya pun dia tak sadar.

"HOI, I-CHI-GO!" teriak Uryuu tepat di depan telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo yang kaget langsung melompat berdiri sambil menutup telinga, rasanya gendang telinganya akan pecah gara-gara suara cempreng teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sialan lo!" umpat Ichigo kesal.

"Elu musti periksain tuh telinga, gua panggil-panggil nggak nyahut juga, taunya lagi asyik ngelamun." kata Uryuu sambil beranjak keluar kelas, tak menghiraukan Ichigo yang masih mengomel gara-gara kelakuannya.

Masih sambil menggerutu tak jelas, Ichigo memasukkan peralatan tulisnya dan berlari menyusul Uryuu yang menuju tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Ichigo langsung masuk ke mobil sportnya yang bewarna orange.

Sedangkan Uryuu pergi ke arah parkir motornya.

"Ichi!"

Ichigo menoleh, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

Orihime berlari mendekati mobil Ichigo.

"Ichi, anterin–gue pulang dong– papi gue–pulang sore, Sora-nii masih kuliah–" pinta Orihime, sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Masuk gih." kata Ichigo tanpa berpikir panjang sambil membuka pintu penumpang di sebelahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, 'Apa sih yang nggak buat lo, Hime?'.

Orihime masuk dan langsung mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Ichigo segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Gue duluan." teriaknya pada Uryuu yang siap pulang dengan motornya.

Uryuu melambai, mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

Di balik helmnya dia tersenyum.

"Good luck, Ichigo." katanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya terdiam, suasana di antaranya jadi kaku.

"Hime..." panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"Lo nggak marah kan?"

Orihime menoleh ke pria di sebelahnya.

"Ngapain gue harus marah?" Orihime balik bertanya.

"Yaah– kali aja lo marah gara-gara gue nggak ngasih tahu dari dulu kalo gue mau pindah."

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam.

"Hime..."

"Gue nggak punya hak buat marah sama lo, kita sohib kan?" Orihime mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan lupa tiap liburan jengukin gue lho, daripada lo gue teror gara-gara ngelupain gue!" ancam Orihime, lalu dia tertawa.

Ichigo hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya, ekspresinya sulit di tebak.

"Wah, dah mau nyampe. Awas kalo lo salah masuk kompleks lagi." kata Orihime mengingatkan.

Ichigo kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Dalam hati, Orihime merasa ada kebohongan besar dalam dirinya.

Mobil Ichigo merapat di depan rumah berpagar hijau, rumah yang terlihat sejuk, karna penuh dengan tumbuhan yang dirawat dengan baik.

"Sankyuu, Ichi." kata Orihime, dia membuka pintu mobil.

Orihime menoleh saat tak mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo. Ternyata Ichigo ikut keluar.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu-

Cup~

Ichigo mencium sekilas bibir Orihime.

Orihime yang tak menyangka akan diperlakukan begitu, hanya menatap kaget dengan mulut menganga.

"Gue pulang dulu." kata Ichigo, dia kembali ke mobilnya.

Lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Orihime dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime melamun di kamarnya, dia bahkan tak menyadari kakaknya masuk.

"Ceilah yang lagi galau..." goda Sora, dia berbisik di telinga Orihime.

Orihime yang kaget reflek langsung memukul Sora dengan bantal.

"Ih! Sora-nii nyebelin tauk!" umpat Orihime.

"Keluar! Enak aja main nyelonong masuk kamar orang."

"Tadi gue udah ketok-ketok pintu. Salah siapa situ ngelamun." Sora membela diri.

Orihime mencibir, "Suka-suka gue dong!"

Sora duduk di sebelah Orihime, "Sensi banget sih, lagi dapet ya?" godanya lagi.

"Tauk ah! Pergi sono!" Orihime mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh.

Sora masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Ok! Gue keluar, mau ngasih tau Mami tadi gue liat pemandangan bagus di depan gerbang."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sora beranjak berdiri.

"Eh–"

Orihime buru-buru menghadang kakaknya.

"Lo bilang apa barusan?" tanya Orihime.

Sora menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh oh, nggak ada siaran ulang."

Sora mencoba menerobos keluar, tapi Orihime berdiri kukuh.

"Ck, lo liat apa tadi?" tanya Orihime lagi.

Sora menggeleng. "MAMII!" teriaknya.

"MAA– mmpph!" Orihime membekap mulut kakaknya yang persis ember bocor itu.

"Ok ok, lo mau ap?" Orihime mengalah, dia tahu kakaknya suka mengerjainya seperti ini.

Sora menyeringai, "Traktir gue takoyaki jumbo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Apa yang gue lakuin?' Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kejadian tadi siang kembali berputar di ingatannya.

Kenapa gue bisa ninggalin Orihime gitu aja? Besok gue harus gimana?

Ichigo melemparkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

'Ayo Ichigo, lo harus berani. Besok lo ungkapin semuanya!'

Ichigo mengangguk, dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kak, disuruh turun, makan malam udah siap, Papa Mama udah nunggu." kata Yuzu, adik bungsunya.

Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya, dia keluar mengikuti adiknya ke ruang makan.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk menunggu. Ichigo duduk di sebelah adiknya.

"Ichigo..." panggil Ayahnya.

Ichigo menoleh. Ayahnya diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Besok siang kita semua berangkat."

Ichigo melotot, "Apa?"

"Sudah Papa putuskan, besok pagi kita berangkat sama-sama."

"Tapi Papa tadi bilang–"

"Presiden perusahaan ingin bertemu keluarga kita, beliau mengajak kita untuk makan malam besok." sela ayahnya.

Praang!

Ichigo membanting sendok makannya. Dia berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ichigo! Dengarkan Papa dulu, Ichigo!" panggil ayahnya.

Ichigo masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Dia jatuh terduduk di samping pintu.

"Gue nggak mau pergi." bisik Ichigo pada dirinya.

'Gue harus gimana?'

Ichigo tak mau pergi, karna dia tak mau meninggalkan Orihime tanpa penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime kembali merenung, sudah jam 1 dini hari tapi dia belum mengantuk.

Orihime masih belum mengerti, apa maksud Ichigo tiba-tiba menciumnya, dan kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya, menarik selimut sampai menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

'Besok gue harus minta penjelasan sama Ichigo!'

Lalu dia memejamkan mata, memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime berjalan melalui lorong-lorong sekolah, mau kemana?

Tentu saja ke kelas Ichigo. Meminta penjelasan atas kelakuannya kemarin.

Di tengah jalan dia bertemu Uryuu, tapi ada yang aneh dengan cowok itu.

"Ishida-kun!" panggil Orihime, agak keras.

Uryuu yang tadinya ingin pergi, mau tak mau menoleh ke arah cewek yang buru-buru mendekatinya.

"Ichi di kelas nggak?" tanya Orihime.

Uryuu menelan ludah, dia bingung mau menjelaskan.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Orihime lagi, keningnya berkerut melihat tingkah aneh cowok di depannya ini.

"Kita ngobrol di tempat laen aja yuk!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Uryuu langsung menarik Orihime untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka menuju bangku penonton di lapangan basket yang kebetulan agak sepi.

Keduanya duduk. Uryuu semakin gelisah. Antara marah dan kasihan.

Sedangkan Orihime makin bingung dengan tingkah Uryuu yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lo mau ngomong apa, Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime.

Yang ditanya malah garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ehm, Ichigo udah berangkat ke London."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Gomen ne, Inoue."

"Kenapa lo yang minta maaf, lo nggak punya salah kok ma gue."

Uryuu menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya tak tega mengatakan hal ini. Kenapa juga Ichigo tak mengatakan langsung kalo keberangkatannya dimajukan? Dasar cowok nggak bertanggung jawab!

Uryuu menoleh ke arah cewek di sebelahnya.

DEG

"Inoue..."

Orihime menangis terdiam, dia tak tau kenapa air matanya serasa tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung, padahal dia 'anti' dengan yang bernama 'nangis'.

Drrr... Drrr...

Uryuu merogoh saku celananya. Dia tertegun melihat nama kontak yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, halo?"

"Ini gue Ichi-"

"Ya gue tau, katanya lo udah berangkat, kok–"

"Pesawat gue ditunda." kata Ichigo cepat. "Uryuu, lo bisa anterin Hime kesini sekarang? Waktu lo 30 menit."

Uryuu melotot, "Lo gila! Ke bandara butuh waktu lebih dari set–"

"Sekarang, Uryuu! Bawa Hime kesini, please. Gue percaya sama lo."

Uryuu terdiam, "Ok." lalu dia memutus sambungan.

Orihime sedang menatap heran.

"Nggak ada waktu buat jelasin. Sekarang ikut gue, waktu kita sedikit." lalu dia menarik Orihime, mereka berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Setelah siap diatas motor, Uryuu langsung memacu motornya membelah lapangan parkir, menerobos gerbang yang akan ditutup, tak peduli satpam sekolah meneriaki mereka.

Di jalan raya, Uryuu makin cepat memacu motornya, mau tak mau Orihime harus berpegangan erat, mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang cowok itu.

Uryuu berkelok-kelok diantara kendaraan lain yang sedang melaju, beberapa memperingatinya dengan klakson karna hampir menyrempet kendaraan lain.

Di setiap ruas jalan utama pasti ada pos polisi, dan disinilah aksi kejar-kejaran dimulai. Uryuu dengan kecepatannya yang melebihi batas dan aksinya yang berkelok-kelok dan menerobos lampu merah membuat polisi geram.

Tapi karna perbedaan kelincahan antara Uryuu yang mantan pembalap dan para polisi cukup jauh, maka dalam waktu singkat para polisi kehilangan jejak.

Orihime mendekap erat punggung Uryuu, dia ngeri saat mendengar berbagai teriakan kaget, umpatan marah, atau klakson nyaring. Orihime bahkan tak berani mengintip dimana dia sekarang.

Ciiitt!

"Udah sampai. Buruan turun."

Orihime masih belum sadar, sampai Uryuu menariknya turun dari motor. Mereka berlari sepanjang jalan, mata Uryuu mencari-cari dimana Ichigo. Sampai dia menemukan serombongan keluarga kecil yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ichigo!" panggil Uryuu setengah berteriak.

Yang dipanggilnya menoleh. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo menghampiri. Lalu dia menarik lengan Orihime, membawanya pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama." teriak Karin.

Uryuu menatap kepergian keduanya dengan senyum, sampai dua petugas keamanan bandara menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apakah motor Ninja berplat UR 611 YUU milik anda?"

Uryuu tersenyum, membuat kedua petugas itu saling menoleh bingung.

"Oh ayolah, dimana gue harus ketemu bapak polisi?" kata Uryuu sambil merangkul kedua petugas itu. "Hm, gue harus bilang apa ya? Nganterin cewek yang mau ditinggal pacarnya ke luar negeri?" kata Uryuu, dia menoleh ke dua petugas di sebelahnya, meminta persetujuan.

'Orang aneh!' batin kedua petugas keamanan itu.

Sementara itu, Ichigo membawa Orihime menuju taman bandara. Keduanya duduk di bangku panjang.

"Gomen..." kata Ichigo, dia menatap Orihime sendu.

"Gomen ne, Hime."

Orihime menggeleng. "Lo nggak salah kok."

"Tapi gue serius." kata Ichigo, dia menggenggam erat tangan Orihime, "Gue sayang– gue cinta sama lo, Hime."

Orihime diam.

"Lo mau kan nungguin gue?" kata Ichigo lagi saat tak mendapat jawaban dari cewek di sebelahnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Orihime mencium bibir Ichigo. Membuat cowok itu kaget, tapi sangat bahagia saat tau perasaannya selama belasan tahun ini terbalas, dengan indahnya.

Kadang sebuah ciuman mampu menyampaikan semua isi hati kita yang tak mampu diungkap dengan kata-kata.

"Janji ya kalo lo bakal pulang." pinta Orihime.

"Gue janji." jawab Ichigo mantap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaa, geje ya ceritanya, hehehe. Udah melewati editing berkali-kali dan syukur deh nih cerpen jadi. Gomen kalo jelek, maklum masih pemikiran anak kelas 2 SMP. Hohoho^^**

**Uryuu : Kok gue jadi ketangkep polisi? *nyiapin panah***

**Author : Kan berkorban demi sahabat... *siap-siap kabur***

**Uryuu : Sejak kapan gue sahabatan sama Shinigami nggak berbakat?**

**Ichigo : Maksud lo siapa?**

**Uryuu : Lo ngerasa?**

**Ichigo-Uryuu *saling lempar deathglare***

**Orihime : Udaaah, jangan tengkar gitu dong...**

**Ichigo : Diam, Hime! Nanti kucium lagi lho!**

**Orihime : *blushing* Ichi-kun mesum!**

**SKIP**

**Ulquiorra : Haah~ cuma pemeran lewat.**

**Author : Gomen Ulquiorra-kun, kapan-kapan author bikin fanfic deh. Mau pairingan sama siapa?**

**Ulquiorra : *ngelirik Orihime***

**Author : Aduuh, kalo itu jangan deh. Nggak tega sama Ichi-chan. Ntar deh author cari'in yang cantik and sexy. Oke?**

**Ulquiorra : ... *ngirim deathglare***

**Author : *mengkerut* Ichi-chan, tolooonngg~**

**Ichigo masih perang sama Uryuu**

**Author : Hiks, yaudah deh sampai ketemu lagi di fanfic lainnya. Goodbye Halcyon Days #lho?**

**Orihime : Jangan copy paste doong...**

**Author : Pinjem bentaaarr!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sankyuu...**

**review kudasai^^**


End file.
